


Desire

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: The Doctor takes you to the 1920’s, and you attend a party with her. Soon enough, jealousy takes over, and your dominant side come out.





	Desire

“Long Island, New York, 1922!” The Doctor says excitedly as you poke your head out of the TARDIS door  
You’re parked in an alley, but you can see that the streets are alive with the busy working class. You poke your head back in and close the door.   
“What? Wow! I mean-“ you begin  
It’s your first solo trip with the Doctor, and she really wants you to have fun.   
Your girlfriend kicks her feet together and looks to you, her hands in her coat pockets.   
“Uh- a few days ago, I went to the library to find a copy of the TARDIS’ manuals to help me fix the engine, and I saw you sleeping on the couch with a battered copy of the Great Gatsby on your chest… So I thought we’d come and live it in New York. Surprise!”   
You blush deeply, the Doctor always notices the little things.   
“Oh! And I thought, ‘if we’re going to a party, why not look the part?” She chuckles, “Go look in your closet.”  
You walk to your room, and open your closet door, The Doctor leans in your doorway.  
“Like it?”  
You take the outfit off of the hanger. It looks exactly like how it was described in the book.   
“Like it? I love it!!” You say  
“Well, put it on then! We have a party to attend!” The Doctor laughs  
You hurry and put on your new clothes, stopping to admire yourself in the mirror.   
“Doctor, you ready?” You call as you turn to face the console  
“I already am.” She replies, coming out from behind the console.   
You stop.   
She’s wearing dark navy trousers and a navy and white striped shirt accompanied by a thin black tie and black lace up boots. Her normal coat has been exchanged for a feminine navy blazer.   
“How do I look?” She asks  
You aren’t aware of quite how red you are.  
“Wow- you look- ahem- I mean, you look amazing.” You manage to choke out  
She smiles.   
“Good! Then let’s go! We have a party to go to!”

You both get to the party and grab glasses of champagne.   
“This is amazing, Doc!” You say, “Thank you!”   
She takes a small sip of her drink and smiles at you.   
“We still need to dance! Know how to Charleston?” She asks  
She takes your hand and drags you to the dance floor.   
The singer called to switch partners, and the Doctor spins you so you begin dancing with a young man.  
“Hi. I’m Y/N.” You say   
He smiles.  
“I’m Thomas.” He says  
You smile and begin dancing slower with him. He leans in.  
“That woman you were dancing with before. Is she yours?” He asks  
“Is she mine?” You question  
“Yes. Are you two together?”  
You smile.  
“We are.”  
He beams.  
“My boyfriend is over there dancing with our good friend Elizabeth. It’s extremely hard to be public about our love.”  
“I promise you. It’ll get better in the future.” You say quietly to him  
He looks up.  
“Speaking of your girl… she’s a hit with the guys.” He says to you  
You turn to look at the Doctor. She’s ended up by the bar, and 3 men are obviously flirting with her. You can see her laugh, and one of them hands her a drink. Jealousy fills you, and you’re thrown a little.

I’m not the jealous type… or am I?

“I’m going to go talk to her.” You say  
You walk over to the bar.  
“You’re quite the woman. It takes guts to wear a suit like that and still look so ravishing.” You hear one man say  
“Need a man to accompany you tonight, pretty little thing? I can be that guy.” The middle guy says   
“Going home with anyone tonight? If not, maybe come home with me? We can have some fun.” Another says  
Your girlfriend isn’t going home with anyone except you tonight, and you want her to know that. The Doctor would never cheat, but jealousy keeps telling you that these seducers want her.   
You walk over the the Doctor.   
“Y/N! Hi!” She says  
“What are you doing, Doc?” You ask  
She puts her drink down without sipping it.  
“Just talking to these guys.”  
“We should go. It’s getting late.” You say  
She looks at you, questioning your motives.  
“Uh- ok.” She turns to the guys, “I’m heading out with my friend Y/N here. Goodnight gentlemen.”  
They wave, and you take the Doctor’s arm and head out to the TARDIS  
You’re quiet all the way back to your room. You get out of your outfit and back into some jeans and a t-shirt.   
A knock rings out from your doorway. It’s the Doctor, still in her suit from the party, her jacket slung over her shoulder.  
“Y/N? Are you ok? You’ve been really quiet.” She asks  
You turn to her.  
“Yes. Just-“ you begin, “Those men.”   
She looks at you.  
“At the bar?” She asks  
“Yes.”   
“That was nothing. Wait, are you jealous?” She asks  
You look at your girlfriend.

Wow, she’s sexy in that suit.

“Yes,” you say, walking closer to her. “I was. Because, Doc, you’re mine.”  
Your voice quiets to almost a purr.   
“And I don’t want you to forget that.”  
You walk around her and close the bedroom door.   
“Trust me,” The Doctor says, “I can’t forget. You’re perfect, and I’d never want to lose you.”  
You look deep into her eyes.  
“I’m going to make sure that you never forget.” You almost growl as you grab her tie and pull her into a rough kiss  
She moans at the contact.  
You feel her deepen the kiss as your tongues meet. She tastes like champagne and sugar.   
You spin her around so her back is toward the bed.   
Her hands wrap around your waist, untucking your shirt from your jeans. You begin unbuttoning her shirt, and she breaks the kiss to take the tie off.   
“God, Y/N.” She breathes, “You’re perfect.”   
Your lips attack her neck and you push her down to sit on the bed. You straddle her legs and slide her shirt off of her shoulders, leaving her lacy black bra on full display. She helps you lift your shirt over your head, throwing it to the side.   
Her hands move down your stomach and start fumbling with the button on your jeans.  
“Ah-ah. Not yet.” You say as you stop her hands with yours, “This is about you. Not me.”   
She turns a deep shade of crimson. You’re not usually this dominant, but you want the Doctor to feel how much you love her. You want her to remember this.   
“God, yes.” She cries as you gently drag your nails down her exposed back.   
You touch the clasp on the back of her bra.   
“Can I take this off?” You ask  
“Yes. Please do.” She replies  
You slide the bra off of her, leaving her perfect breasts on full display.   
You cup one in your left hand and move down to attack her right with your tongue.   
Her head jerks back and she groans.   
She wants this.   
And you do too.   
You let go of her nipple with a satisfying pop, and stand up.   
You look at her, her blonde hair a mess, and the beginnings of a hickey forming on her collarbone.   
“Damn, you’re sexy.” You say to her  
She looks at you, and it feels like she’s staring into your soul.  
“I need you, Y/N. Please.” She almost begs.   
“Pants off then.” You command.   
With no hesitation, she undoes the clasp and zip, and you grab her hips and pull her trousers and panties off, leaving her completely naked on your bed.   
You pull her to the edge of the bed, and get down on your knees, kissing up her thighs.   
“Y/N, please. No more teasing. I need you.” She begs  
You slowly run your thumb through her wet folds, and she moans.   
You push her legs further apart, and lick a line up her slit. Her hips buck, but you hold them down.   
Her hands tangle into your hair, pushing you farther into where she needs you.   
You suck at her clit, and press a fingertip to her slit.   
“Y/N, please. I need you inside me. I want it.” She cries  
You slide a finger into her, and you feel her muscles clench.   
She’s close.   
You gently add another finger, and begin pumping them in and out of her.   
She’s a wreck.   
Her right hand is wrapped in your hair, and her left has a handful of sheets. The noises coming out of her mouth are sinful, but you love them.   
“Y/N!” She cries, “Please, I need to come.”   
You look up at her.   
“I’ve got you baby.” You say, “You can come.”   
You bury your fingers into her, and feel her muscles clench around you. Her back arches off of the bed, and she lets out the most arousing moan that you’ve ever heard.   
You ride her through her orgasm, and bring your fingers to your mouth to clean them off.   
“Kiss me, Y/N.” She says when she catches her breath  
You pull her into a deep yet gentle kiss, the taste of her mixing with the taste of champagne, forming an intoxicating cocktail.   
“I love you, Doc. And I trust you wholeheartedly. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that.” You say cheekily  
She blushes  
“I love you too, Y/N. And if this is what happens when you get jealous, I should make you jealous more often.” She giggles  
“Well, when you put it that way,” you wink at her, “then I guess that I’ll just have to up the stakes.”   
She laughs, and pulls you down into another kiss.  
“What about you then?” She asks  
“Me?”  
“Let me take care of you now.” She says sexily   
You feel a burning desire in the pit of your stomach.   
“It’s only fair.” She says as she slides her hand into your pants.

This woman is going to be the death of you.


End file.
